ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Celestialsapien
Shouldn't the "Queen" have her own page? This is merely a suggestion but since the "Queen" is obviously different from the others - most noticeably her enormous size and the fact that she appears to be the only female Celestialsapien and she also appears to be the only one capable of giving birth to other Celestialsapiens. The Queen from "Alien Swarm" also has her own page so this would kinda make sense Blaziken rjcf 22:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) It's never referred to as a queen, for all we know it could simply be the only female in that particular location, think of the Petrosapiens, no females were shown when they were resurrected. As for size, all Celestialsapiens in the Forge were shown to be that size, some just further away, only Alien X is the size of a human. I agree that she should get her own page but not as Queen, as Celestialsapien Mother or the like, the baby on the other hand definately should seeing as it has been the pen-ultimate plot point for an entire season. 03:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Voice of Reason Is there anything to indicate that all Celestialsapiens have a Voice of Reason? I mean, look at it. Serena was overjoyed that they had a third vote, a tiebreaker. Which was Ben, an external character. Now, it's clear that Celestialsapiens cannot do anything unless they have a third vote. Seeing as the two opposite personalities cannot agree with each other. This seems to indicate that regular Celestialsapiens do not have a Voice of Reason. Otherwise their Voice of Reason would already have agreed on something. That is the Celestialsapiens' problem. They don't have a Voice of Reason to agree with their other 2 personalities. And since the 2 can never agree on anything, they don't do anything. So Alien X is probably the only one with a Voice of Reason, because an external character is there to take that position. Now, if you say that Azmuth deleted the original Voice of Reason of Alien X, why would he do that? Wouldn't that by highly unethical? Would Serena and Bellicus even allow that? No, Serena was very clear that they never had a Voice of Reason before. So my point is that we shouldn't jump to conclusions and write here that every Celestialsapien has a Voice of Reason. As only Alien X is shown to have one. 23:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :If nobody has anything to say about this, I'm going to remove the theories about the Voice of Reason. They're just crackpot theories. 20:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :To whoever undit my edit, what was wrong with it? I rewrote it so it is clearer and not full of crackpot theories. If you have a problem with it, say it here! I'm not a vandal. 21:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no need to get angry. I was unaware of what you had written on the talk page prior to your edits. I saw that you had removed content and assumed it to be vandalism. You have my apologies and I shall not undo your edit again. Aresolhero 21:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: :: What I think is that the alien him or herself takes the role of the Voice of Reason. Just as Ben takes the identity of the aliens he turns into, each Celestialsapien takes the identity of the Voice of Reason. That's why Alien X never had a Voice of Reason before, because no one had turned into Alien X before. 20:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) People who feel the need to emphasize the "not gods" part Seriously, it's already mentioned in the trivia section. There is absolutely no reason to emphasize it further. It's not "blasphemy", it's just a TV show. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say that baby Celestialsapiens don't have multiple personalities? I went to the link http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&p=86486#p86486 and http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&p=87317#p87317 . I see Dwayne McDuffie's answers to the questions about baby celestialsapiens, but it don't actually see where it says that the babies don't have multiple personalities. If there is something I'm missing please link it for me. Here is the question and answer quoted from http://dwaynemcduffie.com : : Q. What would be the difference (for Agreggor) between absorbing a fully grown Celestialsapien and a 'baby' Celestialsapien? A. No Bellicus and Serena to argue with. AND Q. Do celestialsapians gain the two opposite personalities inside them once they grow up some or was the baby alien x technically not born yet. A. It wasn't born, so his two personalites were easily led. If there is no other link, I just want to say that Dwayne McDuffie's answers are very brief and while I can see how it can be interpreted as meaning that baby Celestialsapiens don't have multiple personalities, it could also simply mean that babies are more submissive then the adults. Truth is we don't know so the article should reflect what he actually said, not our personal interpretation of he said. MochaShakaKhan 20:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Zvezda? I was looking on Bandai's website and I found that Celestialsapiens live on the planet Zvezda. I'm thinking that this would be a planet within the Milky Way Galaxy because Azmuth said that teh Omnitrix contained the DNA of intellegent lifi within the Milky Way Galaxy and I find it highly unlikely, if not impossible that the Voliticus Biopsis went all the way to the Forge of Creation in order to obain a DNA sample. I am going to add a page for Zvezda and add it to the Home Planets listing on this page. Gdthdr (talk) 16:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :This is an old argument. Dwayne once said there was no such thing as Zvezda. :One Above All (T-B- ) 16:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. I didn't know. I just saw it on Bandai's website, thought it must be legitimate, and proceeded to put it on the page. --Gdthdr (talk) 16:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's alright. The talk page of the article was deleted along with the article, so there was no way you could have known. However, I ask that you wait a few minutes after posting on a talk page, so people have time to read and reply to your post. :One Above All (T-B- ) 17:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Gdthdr (talk) 20:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Omniverse picture of the Male and Female Celestialsapien should replace the main pic't'''ur'e''' on the Celestialsapien page. Personalities The part about Celestialsapiens developing personalities over time seems redundant on top of the mention that baby Celestialsapiens only have one personality, unless there can be three or more Voices. I'm not implying a Voice of Reason, here, because Alien X is unequivocally a unique case--but if they grow in power as they grow older, it just feels right that they would also have to deal with greater internal conflict to make a decision. What's the canon on this? Mnevelith the Fallen (talk) 04:39, June 7, 2017 (UTC)